Storms In The Night
by mageturtle
Summary: The loud thunder and bright lightning made it impossible for her to sleep, her fear getting the better of her as she made her way down the hall to her boyfriend's room. Ian Hecox/Reader(you)


**_Fluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuufffffff- kinda. I have my reasons for writing a cutesy Ian/Reader fic, I'm just not in the writing spirit to write anything else... I CRAVED CUTENESS THAT ONLY IAN COULD GIVE (I FORGOT THE TECHNICAL WORD, FIRETRUCK)_**

**_sorry it's so short ;A; I just wanted something short and cute. AND SOMETHING WITH MY BBY, IAN *lessthanthree* _**

**_go read now. buh-bye._**

* * *

As the small creaks echo through her frightened mind, all she can think is to walk to the light emanating from the bottom of Ian's room.

The loud noises of thunder and bright flashes of lightning had woken her up, and only after she figured out the cause of the terrifying noises had she decided to go see if Ian was awake.

As a loud crack shudders through the small house, she finds herself jump, and scurry to the door.

Only peeking her head into the sorely lit room, seeing her boyfriend, Ian Hecox, awake, editing, humming a soft tune, barely even noticing the thunder outside, and definitely not noticing the small girl creeping past his doorframe and into his dark room,

only light from the computer screen breaks through the darkness of night.

"I-Ian?" Her small voice is the only noise heard besides the rumbling and cracks from outside, and the small clicking and slides from the computer.

Ian jumps in his chair a little as her presence startled him

"(y/n)! You scared me" he simple voice melts into a chuckle as he swivels his chair around to see her, placing a hand on his chest,

"What are you doing up? I thought you went to sleep hours ago" Ian's eyes trace back to the clock on the desk, reminding him of the time, 3:46 in the rainy morning.

She shuffles uncomfortably in her stance, rubbing her limp arm, only having the floor to stare at. Until, a particularly loud boom of thunder rolls unto the world,

and she jumps, flinching at nothing, and almost falling back.

Another loud crack and she's shaking, tears quickly welling in her eyes.

_Crack_

She backs away from Ian, who's terrified about why his love is so afraid, he doesn't seem to notice the pattern.

_Crack_

The world lights up outside the window, and her eyes widen, she rushes to the bed and tugs the pillow close to her still shaking body.

His mind finally puts two and two together, and he walks over to the cowarding girl.

A comforting, warm pair of arms slide around her as the bed dents. She looks up, tearful eyes, to see Ian holding her and giving a small, sad smile

"Is it the thunder? And lightning?" He asks, not daring to let go of her frightened frame.

A small nod is all she can muster as another couple of booms erupt from outside, her arms sliding around him as if trying to pull him closer so he can never leave

"You don't have to be afraid" he moves his body so she can be pulled up onto his lap, allowing him to hold her in more comfortable way

"It's just the thunder prince and his sister, lightning princess, fighting over the last bit of ice cream" he says as he moves a piece of hair from her face, so she may see him clearly and vice versa. He's smiling lovingly, and she can't help but to giggle at his words.

A roar of lighting and thunder reaching them and she immediately hides her face in his chest, "Now they're wrestling, and their sister, water princess, is trying to break it up. See?" Ian's free hand gestures to the window on the far side of the room, gentle tapping from the rain, calming them both.

"The princess might have to get mother earth if this kerfuffle continues.." Ian's eyebrows are knitted and his lips pursed. His words a tint of seriousness to them.

Her mouth is open slightly and her sight is set on him, expression dumb but looking happier.

As he turns back, he smiles again "do you want to sleep in here?" A simple nod is his reply, "I have to finish a couple more things, then I'm done with editing this week's Ian is bored, okay?" He slides from under her, handing her a plushie to snuggle with until he's done

His hands pull the covers over her frail body, her big eyes staring up at him like a child would to a parent, he can't help the smile that finds itself growing on his face.

He leans down and plants a gentle, sweet kiss on her lips before turning back to his work.

sitting in his poofy swivel chair, he begins editing again. cutting video, fixing audio, adding small messages at times when he had stupidly decided to put his finger over the microphone, giving the noise affect of him being in a toilet bowl.

As his fifteen minutes of work pay off in the Ian is bored, he stretches his hands and peeks outside. The thunder and lightning has stopped, and now only the tiny patter of rain holds its place.

His body stands after saving and shutting down his computer, turning to see if his love is still awake, she's not. She's curled around the plushie he had given her, and only small breaths are heard from her slumbering body.

A genuine smile warms Ian's sleepy face, and he crawls in next to her, holding her close against his warm body. His arm draped over her hip, face in the crook of her neck, sleep slowly taking over his body.

He lays a short kiss on her neck, causing a small groan and her to snuggle the plush toy even more. a smile still proudly lacing his lips as he mumbles his last words for the night to her

"Night, (y/n)"

* * *

**_WAS IT CUTE? WAS IT NICE? WAS IT EVERYTHING YOU COULD EVER HOPE AND DREAM FOR? TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE \[QAQ]/ I personally think this was a milestone of fluffiness for me. I've never been good at writing fluff-like things, I mostly stick to drama, and then add bits and bobbles of fluff into the story.. BUT YE, THIS WAS PRETTY MUCH ALL FLUFF (right..? i seriously have no idea...), IT'S AT LEAST IN THAT CATEGORY... yeah._**

**_so i'll leave you to get over your fangirl fit from my totally awesome, not n00bish at all, full to the brim of epicness, story._**

**_buy/by/bi/bye/bai_**


End file.
